A Fabulous Tale of love (Book Two) ON HOLD
by Summer-Rider
Summary: In the last book Mettaton popped the question to his beloved Summer now read as the two them live Married life . I only own my OC's and the plot of this story UNDERTALE belongs to Toby Fox . Post Pacifist Route
1. Chapter 1

After months of planning the big day had finally arrived Summer and Mettaton were about to get married

"Aunt Mimi I feel like I'm going to hurl" Summer said as she stood in front of a full length mirror as her godmother was putting on her vale that her mother wore on her wedding day.

"Oh honey every bride feels that way when there about about to walk down the aisle , I remember your mum on her wedding she looked like she was going to make a run for it when your grandfather was walking down the aisle" Mimi said with a nostalgic smile.

"Do you think mom and dad would've liked Metta" Summer asked her godmother as she handed her bouquet

"well to be honest love they wouldn't liked him at first but, when they saw how much that he makes you so happy they would've warmed up to him, I just wish that they were alive to see this day and see the Beautiful , mature , and Kind young woman that you grew up to be" Mimi said with tears of joys starting to well up in her eyes.

"Aw Aunt Mimi you're going to make my make up run" Summer said as she blotted her eyes with tissue paper.

**(The Bridal March then started to play)**

"Well Honey it's now or never" Mimi said as she offered her arm to her god daughter

Summer took a deep breath and took her aunts arm , they walked out of the dressing room and started to make their way down the aisle when they reached the altar Summer let go of her aunts arm and gently grasped the hands of her groom who was dressed to the nines as usual.

"You look stunning Love " Mettaton said in a quiet tone

"you don't look too bad yourself handsome" Summer said quietly with a blush adoring her face

"Dearly Beloveds we are gathered here today to witness the Historic wedding of Hapsablook AKA Mettaton and Summer Julie Warner if anyone has a reason why these two should not wed speak now or forever hold your peace" Asgore said

No one uttered a word

"Now the bride and groom have written their own vows we will her from the bride first" Asgore said with a smile

"My dearest Mettaton before I met you that faithful day at Alphys and Undyne's house my life was a boring but, as I stand here with today about to be joined with you for all eternity I knew that I will be eternally grateful to Alphys and Undyne for coming into my Aunt's cafe that night.

I promise that I will love you and never stop loving you for the rest of our days I also promise that I will always be your brightest star as well as your number one fan you are my soul mate" Summer said with tears of joy running down her face as she held Mettaton's hands tightly in hers.

"That was beautiful Summer , we will now hear from the groom" Asgore said as wiped away tear from his eye

"My Precious love Summer before I met you I never thought that I would ever get married let alone have a stable relationship because I thought no would ever love me for the real me but you looked pass the glitz and the glamour and saw the real me so, as we literally spend the rest of eternity together I promise that I will always make time for you and make time for the children that we will eventually have.

I also promise that I will tell you that I love you everyday and make sure that you always have VIP tickets to my Concerts, always be at every taping of my shows , and go with me on every tour that I go on because I don't want to spend one moment of our live together away from you, because you are my soul mate" Mettaton said with magical pink tears of joy running down his face.

"Now the rings please" Asgore said before

Finn who was wearing a bow tie ran up the aisle while holding the pillow with the rings on it

"Thank you Finn" Asgore said as he petted Finn who happily wagged his tail and ran back to where his was standing next to the groomsmen

"Do you Summer Julie Warner take Hapsablook aka Mettaton as your lawfully wedded husband for all eternity " Asgore asked

"I Do" Summer replied before she slipped the wedding band on Mettaton's hand

"Do you Hapsablook aka Mettaton take Summer Julie Warner as your Lawfully wedded wife for all eternity" Asgore asked

"You're darn right I do darling" Mettaton replied as he slipped the wedding ring on Summers Finger

"By the power Invested me by the Underground and the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride"

"With Pleasure" Mettaton said as he dipped Summer down and passionately kissed her

While Everyone stood up and cheered for the new couple

After Mettaton left his new wife breathless they ran down the aisle hand in hand , got into Mettaton's limo that said just married on the back, and sped off to the MTT Resort where the reception was going to be held.

That night they celebrated with all there friends and the bouquet was caught by Alphys

Sometime before midnight the happy couple left for the airport where they boarded Mettaton's Private jet , after hours of flying they arrived in Jamaica and took a limo to Mettaton's private beach house where they were going to spend their honeymoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Lemon Warning , Don't like don't Read K)**

Summer and Mettaton have been in Jamaica for a few days and they haven't well consummate their marriage yet but, Mettaton didn't want to rush his bride because he wanted her to comfortable when the time did come. But, when the two of them were getting ready for bed that night Summer came out of the master bathroom wearing a sheer pink nightie that left very little to the imagination.

But, she saw that her husband was in bed wearing his pink silk pajamas reading a script for his upcoming Mini-series and hadn't noticed her state of dress or in this case her lack there of so, Summer used the element of surprise to sneak up on her Hubby. Summer walked up to her Husband, bent down to the floor, and started to plant feather light kisses on his neck until she heard Mettaton start to moan softly.

"Well that got your attention" Summer said with a smirk as she got off of the floor

"Indeed it did love, my is this all for me" Mettaton said with a purr as he got a eyeful of his wife

"Maybe maybe not Metta-hun" Summer said purring as well while she straddled her Husband's lap

"Love before we go any further are you sure you're ready for this" Mettaton asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes Mettaton I'm Sure I want to give you my V-card" Summer replied with a blush before her husband started to kiss her gently

But, the gentle soft kiss soon turned into a passionate hard make out session with a lot of tongue involved

Mettaton and Summer wasted no time undressing when they were both naked Summer knew that she hit the Jack pot when she saw Mettaton's big hot pink cock she also saw that he also had a hot pink pussy and both parts were leaking pink pre-cum.

"You are just filled with surprises aren't you my dear Hubby-Wubby" Summer said coyly as she gently ran her index finger on Mettaton's Pussy making sure to brush up against his clit.

Mettaton let out a heated Moan while Summer tasted the cum that was on her finger which tasted like super sweet strawberry candy

Mettaton then retaliated and stuck two of his slender fingers in to Summer's Pussy, turned on his vibrating fingers , and started to brush up against her G-spot as well as her clit.

"How's that for a surprise love" Mettaton asked with a smirk as Summer moaned like a porn star

With the little strength that she had Summer grasped Mettaton's cock and started to pump him up and down at a steady pace which got him moaning as well.

After making sure that Summer was wet enough Mettaton withdrew his fingers and turned off the vibrating while Summer stopped her motions, Mettaton then gently laid his bride on her back. He then started to carefully enter her , he broke her hymen , and it didn't hurt as bad Summer thought it would.

Mettaton then started to thrust in and out of Summer setting a steady pace but, after a while of both of them Moaning Summer was begging Mettaton to go faster which he did he also turned on Vibrations which made Summer see stars.

After what felt like a entirety of the couple making sweet music together Mettaton's internal fans started going into over drive and his moans started to sound the dial up noises from an old computer and Summer guessed that meant he was close to cumming which was good because she was too.

"O-OO-OOH Y-ESS-SSS" Mettaton as he cummed into Summer's Pussy

Which triggered her orgasm

"OH METTATON" Summer yelled at the top of her lungs

Mettaton then gently pulled out of Summer leaving a pink cream pie

"That was the best sex that I've ever had Love" Mettaton said he held Summer in his arms

"I'm glad you liked it because you're Stuck with me forever" Summer said before she kissed her husband on his soft silicone lips

"That reminds me Love we have to Preform the** Soul Bond** to make you immortal" Mettaton said as he let go of Summer and sat up .

"Okay what do we do"Summer asked

"first I need to see your **SOUL" **Mettaton replied

"do what you have to do I trust you Mettaton" Summer said

Mettaton then gently reached and used his magic take out Summers Soul which was Purple being careful he then released his pink SOUL from it's glass chamber with a hiss

The couple then kisses as their two** SOULS** glowed brightly and bonded which meant that Summer's **SOUL** now had a bit of pink in it and Mettaton **SOUL** had a bit of purple in it.

The two **SOULS** then went back into their respective bodies and the couple were both knocked out cold laying in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Time Skip : 2 Years)**

It was early in the morning while Summer and Mettaton were soundly sleeping but, Summer's eyes suddenly popped opened , she untangled herself form her husbands embrace and made a mad dash to the master bathroom. Where she promptly started to throw up the contents of her stomach which woke up Mettaton who unplugged himself ,and rushed to his wife's aid .

"Love are you alright" Mettaton asked in a concerned tone as he saw his beloved wife bent over the toilet wrenching

"do I look alright Mettaton " Summer replied in a peeved tone before she flushed the dark pink bile down the toilet.

"Geez I was only asking, you don't have to bite my head off Love" Mettaton said as Summer brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out with MTT Brand Mouth wash .

"Sorry Metta-hun I just don't feel so, good right I'm going to see Alphys later today for a check up" Summer said before she kissed her husband who of course returned the kiss .

**TIME SKIP TO ALPHYS'S LAB...**

"So, you threw up pink Bile" Alphys asked Summer

"yeah what do you think is wrong with me" Summer asked her friend

"Uh I have an Idea what it might be but, well I kinda have a confession to make" Alphys replied in nervous tone.

"Okayyyy" Summer said

"When I built Mettaton's EX body he wanted it to as Human as possible so, to do that I built him his well parts and in his male organ I synthesized male genetic material but, I never thought It could impregnate anyone and you're the first woman that Mettaton has ever been with I'm so so sorry" Alphys explained as she begged for forgiveness.

"So, Alphys you mean I'M PREGNANT " Summer said before she passed out on the examination table

After Alphys called Mettaton at his studio , he rushed to her lab , and Alphys explained everything to him

"So darling you mean I'm going to be a father" Mettaton said in an excited tone

"Yeah and i'm going to be a mother" Summer said in a groggy tone as she woke up

"you two are going to be the parents of the first half human half Monster child in the world congratulations" Alphys said with a smile.


End file.
